Valentine's Day in the Wind
by 22-Ti
Summary: Beca sneaks Chloe off to a secluded spa retreat for a romantic Valentine's weekend. Will everything run smoothly, or when a snow squall rushes in, will a sudden burst of "wind" ruin the trip? Part Three of the Major Follies series


"Pack for the weekend."

"But _whaaaaaaaaaat_ do I pack," Chloe whined. "If you'd tell me where we are going, I could do a better job of packing." She sat on the bed, pouting with her arms crossed, hoping her pitiful look would eventually break Beca down.

"No," her girlfriend laughed. "You know what? Go away." Chloe looked at her with a shocked face. "Shoo. Stacie is on her way over. Between the two of us, we can manage." Chloe didn't know whether to be happy or offended. When Beca kissed her cheek, she perked up slightly. "Go to the living room. Put on a chick flick and open some wine. Send Stacie in when she gets here." She gently pushed her girlfriend out of the bedroom and closed the door.

Beca pulled the list from her pocket and began to search for what she needed. She spread the items out on the bed. She wouldn't start to pack the suitcase until she'd found everything she needed. Despite Chloe thinking her organization skills lacked, Beca was quite handy with tasks like this.

After the Wild Card game, Beca thought back over the presents she had given Chloe for Hanukkah and Christmas. While the gifts were from her heart, they failed in comparison to the NFL game tickets and the experience she'd gotten with Stacie. So the day after the game, she hopped online and began to search out nearby spas. After several frustrating phone calls to learn most had no openings on Valentine's Day weekend, she found one about two hours away in Connecticut – the Spa at Norwich Inn. They had an unexpected cancellation that Beca immediately snatched up.

The room was one of their villa condominiums with a substantial king-sized bedroom upstairs and a kitchenette and living area downstairs. A private balcony had a small table for two that would come in quite handy in the romance department. After the room was reserved, Beca had gone on the website and booked multiple spa services to ensure they had a variety of relaxing activities during their stay. She could only imagine what the playoff tickets had cost her girlfriend and had absolutely no problem making sure she'd have a pampered and enjoyable Valentine's Day weekend.

As Beca pulled out things she knew Chloe would need, she knew there was hiking trails in the area so pulled out boots from the closet. She also included a pair of slip-on and a pair of lace-up sneakers for general purposes, two swimsuits, a crop jersey jumpsuit, several t-shirts and leggings, and other miscellaneous items. Beca had bought Chloe a gorgeous red wrap-around dress for dinner Friday night which was hanging in her closet. She'd put it with her things as Chloe's suitcase was filling up.

When Stacie arrived, Beca had almost finished packing all of the items she'd pulled out and was finishing up with some basic makeup and toiletries. Her best friend pulled a large straw bag from its hiding place in the bag she'd brought in and dumped out the contents. She named off each item as she put it back in. Water bottle. Trashy romance novels. Magazines. Snacks. iPad.

Beca reached in and pulled out the iPad. "Nope. We're going unplugged this weekend."

"Wow, you are committed."

* * *

Because of traffic, Chloe drove far enough to get them out of the city then switched drivers since Beca still refused to let Chloe know where they were going. Before long, the women were turning up a road that was winding up the side of a hill towards the secret location.

When they arrive at the spa, Chloe gaped at the pristine grounds and sprawling oak trees. "Ohhh, the Spa at Norwich Inn. Fancy. I'm impressed, Beca. Happy Valentine's Day to me."

"And me." Once the valet had opened both their doors, Chloe linked her arm with Beca's as they went in to register.

Inside, the concierge directed Beca and Chloe to a semi-private room with comfortable, overstuffed chairs. A front desk receptionist brought them some slippers and tropical looking drinks. "Fresh mango colodas," she said. "If you would replace your shoes and socks with these slippers, I'll make sure they make it to your room with your bags. We want to encourage to you start relaxing immediately. You are in for quite a calming weekend." She left the couple with check-in forms and other required paperwork.

Chloe snagged her drink and leaned back in her chair. "This is snazzy, babe." Her gushing approval made Beca's heart warm that she'd made an excellent choice. She only hoped Chloe enjoyed the treatments she'd booked.

* * *

After check-in was complete, the receptionist gave them a tour of the spa's premises and facilities. "You have a few spa treatments later today. Since you arrived early, you have a bit of time to enjoy the swimming pool, steam room, or gym." They made their way to the hotel portion of the inn. The receptionist unlocked the door then laid the keycards on the table. "This is your room."

After a tour of the room, including the upstairs bedroom, the receptionist showed them their suitcases that were already waiting in the bedroom. "I suggest you change into one of our robes with swimwear underneath." She handed Chloe the schedule and excused herself from their room.

Beca quickly snatched the paper from her girlfriend's hand, leaving Chloe shocked. "I still want things to be a surprise!" She leaned over to kiss Chloe to try to ease the shock some.

"Well, I am surprised. A spa weekend, treatments, alone time with you. What else can a woman ask for?"

* * *

After a quick dip in the pool and a heat up in the steam room, the women exchanged their wet suits for fresh underwear and the robes again. Beca checked the map and led Chloe to the first of their two treatments for the day.

When they were showed to the room, two tables were side by side. "Fancy facials. Ohh la la." Chloe's lilting voice was teasing.

"Please don't tell me this is going to be your reaction to everything, Chloe." The redhead flashed her a smile and crawled onto her table.

After a brief consultation, the aestheticians began their magic by cleaning and exfoliating the skin. When her cosmetologist began to massage her face and upper body, Chloe moaned. "That feels so good. I know I shouldn't say that about another woman's hands on my face, but damn." Her comment made Beca fight her giggles, but the brunette didn't say anything so as not to spoil her own experience.

Both women chose a clay-based mask. Once the beauticians spread the clay masks, the women were left alone to give the clay time to dry and draw out the facial oil. Relaxed, Beca's eyes remained shut, but she could hear some movement in the room. "Chloe!" When she peeked, she had caught the naked redhead up and digging in her bag.

"What?" Chloe pulled out her phone and waved it around. "This must be documented. The great Beca Mitchell with a clay facemask."

"No! I asked for this to be a technology-free weekend. You promised." She squinted at Chloe without breaking her mask before closing her eyes again. "But whatever, your choice." She could almost hear Chloe's pout as her girlfriend put her phone back in her bag.

* * *

After their relaxing facials were over, Beca and Chloe headed for manicures and pedicures. "Fancy mani-pedi. Ohh la la." Beca didn't acknowledge the redhead, knowing that doing so would fuel Chloe's reaction.

"What color did you pick?" Chloe peered over to Beca's station. "Beca?"

"No color," Beca mumbled. "Au natural."

"Awww. Spoilsport. Let me pick your color." Beca rapidly shook her head. When Chloe kept whining, the brunette grudgingly agreed to polish but only on her toes despite her fear she'd come out with bright pink toes or worse. Luckily, her girlfriend chose a deep, dark blue with slight sparkles. While she'd rather not have any nail polish, Beca was relieved to have blue over the alternatives.

As quiet as Chloe had been during the facial, she was as equally chatty during the nail treatment. Her excitement at Beca getting her toes painted was palpable. "And before you ask, yes, I'm having a nice time. Perfect."

* * *

Once the afternoon treatments were over, the women linked hands as they wound their way through the resort back to their room. The weather was cooling down, so they chose to meander through the hallways. Had the elements been more friendly, they might have taken the shorter route outside within the grounds.

"Hey, can we call to check on Major and Bea? Stacie should be over there about right now." Beca seldom went anywhere without her ESA guinea pig, and she'd been doing well but checking on her pet would help. When Stacie connected the FaceTime, Beca burst into laughter. Her friend's shirt said _Cupid is a lying bastard._ "Stacie, you slay me. How are the pigs?"

Stacie grinned as she let both the mamas know their kids were doing well. "You just left this afternoon; why wouldn't they be? Hang on." The babysitter left the iPad propped up as Stacie was shuffling in the background. "You guys sit right there." Soon Stacie had grabbed the iPad and readied to turn it around. "Now, for the reveal."

When she showed the guinea pigs, they were sitting in like a shallow but wide box with rose petals scattered all around. Major had on a full-blown cupid costume – wings, halo, the works with a little bow and sleeve of arrows next to him. Bea had on a pink shirt with red hearts which said _Bea Mine_.

"Awwww. Stacie. They are so cute. Take lots of pictures for Instagram." Chloe was all giggly while Beca chortled.

"Great job, bud. See you Sunday."

After they disconnected, Chloe spotted a thick envelope on the front table. "What's this?" Beca shrugged and motioned for her to open it. "Dinner? _You are invited to Valentine's Day Dinner at Norwich Inn. Your private reservations are at eight o'clock pm. Please dress accordingly."_ Slight panic was evident on Chloe's face. "I don't have a nice enough outfit for this."

Beca grinned as she replied, "Geesh woman. Haven't I taken care of everything so far? Now – get into the shower. We both know you take longer than I do." When Chloe had retreated into the bathroom, and Beca was sure she was under the steaming hot water, she laid out Chloe's new red wrap-around dress and the red heels with the thin straps that went around her calves. Her mouth was salivating just by thinking of how sexy her Valentine's date would look.

Knowing Chloe would be in the shower a while longer, Beca laid out her outfit before laying down to perhaps catch a quick nap. Yes, that's how long Chloe's shower often took. She felt fortunate she'd found an opening at this inn; Beca knew she had made a perfect choice for Valentine's Day.

On this day of passion, she let her mind wander back to when she'd realized she'd fallen in love with the redhead. She thought about that exact moment, a small drop of water in which she could live forever if time were a rivulet of water pouring from the corners of a roof.

Beca could lay there and dream about Chloe's glorious face forever. Because there is no other way to remember the moment their lips first touched. Because their first kiss was the moment when Beca knew she was hopelessly in love.

* * *

Right after Thanksgiving, they had gone out to a movie, a rarity for Beca. As the movie got underway, Beca found herself and Chloe reaching into the popcorn bag at the same time, fingers colliding and fighting for the same area of the bag. She finally placed the bag in the seat next to her and seized Chloe's hand, holding it in her lap. She then placed her outside hand atop the redhead's and moved her arm to wrap around Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe snuggled into the crook of Beca's arm and whispered. "Hey, I wasn't done with that." Without moving her eyes from the screen, Beca moved the bag to balance it on her lap. Chloe giggled. "Thanks."

Beca wasn't big on laughing out loud in theaters, even at the funniest parts of the movie. However, it was rather evident that Chloe was downright the opposite. Beca found herself laughing at Chloe, who was laughing at the film. How can one woman be so absolutely genuine and adorable? Beca had not found herself attracted to someone in this manner in quite a while.

At the end of the movie, they exited the theater. Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's hand and started swinging her arm back and forth. "That was the best movie I've seen in ages." She continued to chatter while Beca tried to listen but was honestly just enjoying the sound of Chloe's voice. Chloe had been talking about something that Beca couldn't remember. The words swirled in her mind, along with the images, sensations, emotions she was feeling.

They headed across the park towards the restaurant they'd picked for dinner. They passed a fountain that changed colors with lights beneath the water. Chloe pulled slightly on Beca's hand to bring them to a halt. Beca placed an arm around Chloe, partly to shield her from the winter chill and partly because it allowed her to be closer to Chloe, more so probably the latter.

"It's so beautiful at night, isn't it?" Chloe whispered. "I love this fountain. I can almost see it from my apartment. I like the way the colors change, each one giving different meanings to the statue. I wonder what they are thinking." Chloe pondered aloud, referring to the concrete figures. "The stories they could tell from the visitors they see." The couple stood in silence. "Do you believe in wishes and dreams, Beca?"

Beca pulled her even closer as she reached into her outside pocket and withdrew two pennies and offered the change in her outstretched palm. Chloe's eyes reflected the moment the lights changed from blue to green to red. Chloe picked a coin, drew it to her lips, and then closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened her eyes, kissed the penny, and tossed it into the fountain as Beca lobbed hers in as well. Chloe turned her body into Beca's. The deafening silence echoed off the water.

Chloe pushed back slightly and looked up at Beca. Beca ran one hand up to Chloe's neck, entangling her hand in the redhead's hair. Chloe's breath hitched tentatively in anticipation as she reached for Beca's mouth. The instant their lips touched, Beca froze, relishing in the sweetness. She then held Chloe's face with her other hand, tilting her head back slightly and pressed her lips against Chloe's more firmly. Chloe's hands ran up Beca's back, pulling them yet closer. Beca gently sucked the redhead's lower lip into her mouth and released it then covered Chloe's mouth with her own, kissing her over and over.

Chloe whimpered, and Beca pulled back slightly to look at her. Despite the evident lust lurking in Chloe's eyes, Beca looked at her questioningly. "Yes." Chloe's voice was barely audible. Without closing her eyes, Beca traced Chloe's lips with her tongue, watching Chloe intently. Chloe opened her mouth slightly and moved into Beca, her tongue tentatively meeting Beca's, probing, exploring.

Chloe closed her mouth and gently sucked Beca's tongue. Beca's eyes rolled back into her head as she closed them once more. Chloe released and began kissing Beca once again. The slowness was comfortable while maddening all the same. Adrenaline was racing through Beca's veins.

Still holding Chloe's face in her hands, Beca finally broke the kiss and peered at Chloe. Kissing her softly once more, she whispered, "Yes, Chloe, I definitely believe in wishes and dreams."

* * *

Beca heard the shower open and turned over on the bed to give her a good view of the bathroom door. When Chloe came out, she was wearing another robe and a towel wrapped around her head. When she caught Beca staring at her, she tilted her head sideways questioningly.

The brunette crawled off the bed and approached her girlfriend, placing their foreheads together as she gazed into Chloe's bright blue eyes. Still silent, Beca kissed the redhead before pushing back with a smile. "I love you, Chloe Beale." Before Chloe could respond or ask any questions, Beca had slipped off to the shower.

* * *

Chloe adored her new dress and looked stunning exactly as Beca had pictured when she bought the dress for her girlfriend. The lights in the inn's restaurant were dim with soft music playing low. The position of the tables gave the illusion of privacy for the special night. A small dance floor was in the middle and was the setting of more than one proposal which Beca proclaimed as cheesy while Chloe wiped tears from her eyes.

"Dance with me?" Chloe's voice was hopeful as she held out her hand.

"Only if you promise not to propose." Chloe giggled and pushed at Beca's chest.

The couple swayed on the dance floor in silence until Chloe asked. "What were you thinking about earlier? When I came out of the shower?" Beca didn't speak, just pulled the other woman more tightly into her. "Something was on your mind, Becs. Please share?"

"I was thinking about the moment I fell in love with you."

Chloe leaned back a bit. "The exact moment?" Beca nodded and ducked her chin down. "You mean to tell me you know the precise moment when you fell in love with me." She didn't press her girlfriend any further, knowing that if Beca were going to share, she would.

The brunette reached up the short distance and pressed her lips to Chloe's jawline. "I do. Vividly." They danced a bit longer. "The second I knew I was in love with you… was our first kiss." Beca moved her lips around to Chloe's and kissed her more solidly.

"By the fountain?" Beca nodded at Chloe's question.

"We tossed coins into the fountain. I made my wish and got my dream."

Chloe cupped her girlfriend's face with both hands. "You are such a sap." She giggled as she grabbed Beca's hand and led her to their room.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke Beca with her excited squeals. Something magical had happened during the night, and Beca needed to crawl out of her warm bed, bundle up, and go outside. "No," she grumbled. "Bed warm."

Chloe threw open the doors to the balcony, and Beca shrieked. "Beca, come on. Look."

"Fuck, Chloe. I'm naked. Close the doors. It's cold."

"I won't close the doors. In fact, I'm leaving them open while I get dressed, and then they will stay open while I go outside to play in the snow." The redhead's matter of fact voice let Beca know she'd been beat.

She crawled out of bed so that Chloe would at least let her close the balcony doors while she got dressed. "Did you look outside? It snowed last night. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen _white_ snow? Can we take a phone? Please?"

Both the women got dressed in layers and pulled on their New York City outerwear. Beca let Chloe bring one of their phones to take pictures. The moment they stepped into the yard beneath their balcony, a snow a massive squall started. The conditions went to perfect sunshine to a burst of intense snowfall with spinning winds. Chloe stood with her arms stretched out amid the whirling snow. Beca captured videos of her captivating laughter as the snow swirled around her before the squall quickly stopped.

The two moved away from the hotel a bit to find some deeper drifts, enough to build a miniature snow person. From behind her, Beca heard Chloe call out. "Becs?" As Beca turned, a snowball hit her square in the face. Beca quickly caught the redhead, tackled her, and scrubbed her face in the cold substance.

"Come on, let's go in and warm up. We need to eat before we go to our massage."

"Fancy massage… oooohh"

Beca cut her off as Chloe squealed. "Don't say it."

Before they went into the hotel, Chloe stopped one more time. She carefully got onto her back and began moving her arms and legs back and forth to make a perfect snow angel.

"Come on, my little cherub. Back to warmth."

Chloe carefully stood up so she wouldn't mess up her design and trotted over to Beca. She shook the snow off her overcoat. "Thanks for coming outside with me. I wouldn't have had near as much fun alone."

* * *

After warming up and changing back into yet another fresh robe – the hotel seemed to be sneaking into their room each time they were out and changing out the fluffy garments for fresh ones – Beca and Chloe went for a light breakfast. The schedule for the day included a couple's massage, racquetball, and a body treatment.

Once in the massage area, a masseuse explained the different type of massages available at the spa. Chloe immediately chose an aromatherapy massage with lavender. She knew that, while Beca was willingly participating in the treatments, she probably did so for Chloe's benefit. Beca rarely opened up to her about her anxieties, so maybe the lavender would help with her stress.

Beca admitted she'd never had a massage before, so the masseuse suggested a Swedish massage that was a more gentle massage for someone who needs to work out knots or simply relax. Once they had both chosen, the masseuse gave them drapes. "Undress as much as you are comfortable, then lay on your stomach with the sheet over you." She explained that modesty was respected, and their bodies would never be fully exposed or touched in inappropriate places.

As she left, the couple began to disrobe. Chloe started her chattering again to try to ease Beca's discomfort. "What if we _want_ to inappropriate touching?"

Beca giggled. "Leave that to me, missy." She left her underwear on, lay on the table on her stomach with the sheet covering her from her neck to her feet. As she turned her head to see Chloe, she caught her naked girlfriend slipping under her sheet. "CHLOE!"

"What?" The redhead twittered. "She said to take off as much as I am comfortable."

Before long, two masseuses came in. The original woman explained that they would let the women know what was going on before they did something different such as moving the sheet to uncover body parts they were about to work on.

Despite her initial tension, Beca quickly relaxed into the massage. Soon, she had completely zoned out and was totally relaxed. Without warning, Beca heard a thunderous fart in the room. "Dude!" When Chloe began to giggle, Beca realized that she was the one who had passed gas. Her anxiety immediately went through the roof. She began to scramble off the massage table, nearly knocking over the stand of creams and oils. Beca quickly donned her robe, made sure she had her key card, and fled the room before Chloe could even say anything.

* * *

The massage time had been almost over anyway, so Chloe apologetically ended her session and redressed. She made a mental note to leave a larger tip for the women when they settled the bill at check-out. Chloe wasn't quite sure what to do. She went directly to the room in hopes that's where Beca had gone. She quietly entered the room and heard a weepy voice coming from upstairs.

"Aunt Stacie? This is Twitch. Are you at my house? Can I FaceTime with Major?" Beca's voice was small, timid. Apparently, the request was not odd as the next sound was FaceTime connecting. "Hey, buddy. I miss you. Did you know that?" Beca's voice was still quiet as she talked to her guinea pig.

"You okay?" Chloe could hear Stacie talking. While she felt terrible about eavesdropping, she thought it necessary to judge Beca's state of mind.

"No. I ruined our weekend. The entire weekend is over." Beca was beginning to hyperventilate as she tried to tell Stacie what happened.

"Beca. Beca. Look at the camera. Look right here. Major is here. And you have Twitch. Hold Twitch really close and imagine he's Major. He looks just like him. Concentrate on your breathing." Once Beca calmed down, Stacie didn't dare to ask her to relive her horrifying experience. Apparently, Stacie brought Bea on camera. "Bea wanted to say hi and to let you know that she and Major are getting along well."

"They are so cute," Beca sniffled. "Thanks, Stace. I love you."

When Chloe was sure her girlfriend had disconnected the phone, she opened and closed the door as though she was just now coming in. Chloe made her way up the stairs to find Beca sitting on the floor, leaned against the bed tightly clutching and tan and white stuffed guinea pig. Chloe slid down and sat next to Beca, leaving sufficient space between them. "Who's this fine looking feller?"

Beca buried her face in the stuffed animal's fur. "Twitch," she muttered.

"Well, hi, Twitch. I'm Chloe. It's a pleasure to meet you." The couple sat in silence. "You look a lot like your brother – Major. Major is friends with my guinea pig, Bea."

Beca's breath started hitching as she started getting upset again. "I ruined everything, Chloe. I am so sorry. I wanted this weekend to be perfect for you. I ruined it. I screwed it all up. I'm so, so, so sorry, Chloe." Beca's anxiety was apparent in her rattling apology. Chloe wanted to comfort her girlfriend physically but Beca kept her face buried in the stuffed animal.

"You did nothing of the sort, Beca Mitchell. The weekend has been and will continue to be lovely. You were relaxed is all." Chloe's voice kept her voice soft, comforting. She laid her hand on the floor, palm up, inviting physical contact. "I promise it's alright."

Beca reached out, interlacing her fingers with the redhead's. She then scooted over until her body was pressed against Chloe's whose warmth seemed to settle her some. "We've only been dating four months, Chlo. I shouldn't be _that _comfortable in front of you. Passing gas is… gross."

Chloe turned sideways and made Beca look at her. "Babe, passing gas is a natural bodily function. Did you know most people do it between fifteen and twenty times a day, often not knowing it."

"Seriously?" Chloe nodded. "Well, most people don't fart that loudly during a romantic weekend while getting a couple's massage with someone she's only been dating a short time."

Chloe felt comfortable wrapping her arms around Beca, no longer afraid of upsetting her girlfriend more. "You know what one of the ladies told me after you left?" Beca shook her head. "First, what happened to you happens more often than you think. Second, once there was a huge man who got so relaxed, he actually _sharted_."

"What?" Beca began laughing. "That didn't happen. No way." As much as she tried not to, this bit of information made Beca start to laugh.

Chloe crossed her heart. "Cross my heart; they told me it happened. Now _that's_ gross." She crawled on top of Beca's lap with her arms still around her girlfriend.

"Oh, I have something for you." Beca looked at her expectantly. Chloe leaned over on one butt cheek and let a huge fart fly.

"Ewwwww, Chloe! Gross." Beca teasingly pushed the redhead from her lap and rolled over on top of her to give her a sloppy kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

* * *

The pair missed their racquetball time but still had time to make their body treatments. Beca was wary about having more relaxation. While she was mostly convinced she hadn't ruined the weekend, she was still antsy.

"Sweetie, I love you. This weekend has been wonderful. Can we please go to our body treatments? They are like facials for you entire body."

"Yipes," Beca teased. However, since this was Chloe's weekend, she eventually she relented and they changed to head down to their next spa treatment.

After this morning's experience, you would benefit from additional relaxation."

Beca chuckled. "I need more relaxation like I need another hole in my head! But come on."

They arrived well before their scheduled time and took advantage of the sauna to open their pores, soothe their muscles in, and relax. Once they made it to the treatment room, the cosmetologist handed them a menu of options for their time in the body treatment.

"Oh, look," Chloe chirped. "We can get an advanced mud bath treatment."

The woman in their room explained that they would sink their entire body into a heated mud mix. "Frankly, it smells like rotten eggs, but you'll come out of this feeling incredible."

Under her breath, Beca muttered, "rotten eggs sounds right up your alley, Chlo," reminding Chloe of her earlier gassy episode.

The woman explained the bath used a soil made up of clay, seaweed, volcanic ash, and other mineral-rich substances mixed with spring water. "It's going to be hot, like a hundred degrees hot. But that heat will relax your muscles." She left them to disrobe and get into the baths.

The couple each got naked and crawled into their respective tubs. "My _gawd,_" Beca exclaimed. "This mud is beyond putrid; are you sure it's okay to put our entire body in this shit?"

"If you can get past the smell, it _does_ feel good, Becs." Chloe slid down until her chin was almost touching the muck.

"Don't you dare put your head under, Chloe. I won't come anywhere near you later if you do," Beca warned.

After the two relaxed a while, the worker came in and directed them to take a shower, then use a wrap-around and go back to the sauna again. "After you get the main muck off, the sauna will re-open your pores. Then you can shower again to get your skin super clean."

As the two relaxed in the sauna, Beca reached over and tugged on the Velcro of Chloe's wrap until she got it completely undone. As her girlfriend's towel fell down, Beca's hands began to roam the naked body next to her. "Beca! What if someone else comes in?" Chloe was scrambling to get her towel fastened back around her. "You are a minx."

* * *

The rest of the weekend went wonderfully. The couple was able to enjoy the facilities and even squeeze in the missed racquetball game after they took a short hike through the snowy woods. As the couple packed their bags on Sunday, Chloe kept gushing about what an excellent time she had. She sneaked up behind Beca and snaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She moved her hands up to cup Beca's breasts as she pressed her lips against the shorter woman's neck.

Beca sighed as she melted back into Chloe. She raised one hand to place it over Chloe's and increased the pressure on her breast and used the other to reach behind her to tug at the seam of Chloe's jeans. As she wrapped the denim around her fingers, she pulled herself around to face her girlfriend. "We can't get started, babe. Not too long before check-out."

"You aren't any fun." Despite pouting the entire time, Chloe went back to packing.

Working together, the women didn't have trouble getting their car loaded in time and headed back to the city. Beca took the first half of the drive so that Chloe could take over as they approached the busier New York City traffic.

Chloe made sure Beca was distracted by chattering about their weekend and snuck her phone out of her purse and sent a text.

Back at Beca's apartment, Stacie received a new message alert.

[Beca's Main Squeeze]: On our way home. Make sure you ask B about the "wind storm" 😈


End file.
